


Ouma Family (Headcannons and Siblings)

by RoughGem



Series: Ouma Family AU [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hope's Peak Academy AU, I love the beta designs of Ouma I had to use them, I made this post for that reason, Ouma's family is something I want to see, feel free to use these characters, have fun using the characters, headcanons, non-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: A small collection of Headcannons for the one and only Kokichi Ouma. Inside there are also three relatives I wanted Ouma to have, it would funny to the see the rest of the casts reaction to the three relatives. Most of these occur in the Hope's Peak Academy AU (aka. non despair) but feel free the use the characters within the killing game too.Feel free to use these characters in stories, the Dynamics are going to be funny. I hope you all have a good time with these three. Have a good day :)





	1. Chapter 1

Kuro Keisan 

Appearance: Ouma’s original beta design (1A) 

Age: 16 

Talent: Ultimate Bo Staff Master 

Personality: the most serious of the four, he is smart, strategic, and doesn't like too much noise. While he acts similar to Maki and doesn't take much part in the others shenanigans. He does have a hidden prankster side. Usually only coming out to stop one of Kokichi and Koi’s prank wars. 

Likes: miso, matcha, blueberries, coffee and boba 

Dislikes: Liver, black tea, almonds, and hamburgers 

Ouma family cousin, Older than Kokichi, younger than Torikku 

Friends with Saihara’s older cousin in Kyoto, also friends with Rantaro's third sister  
######

Torikku Ouma 

Appearance: Ouma’s beta design (1C) with heterochromia (green and yellow), black hair 

Age: 17

Talent: Ultimate Trickster 

Personality: if Kokichi was a prankster, his pranks are nothing compared to Torikku, his mischievous personality is ten times more evident than Kokichi. Will pull pranks on just about anyone. Kokichi states that his ability to deceive others, he learned from Torikku. Despite his tricking personality, he doesn't lie often. Moreover, he is a don't ask, don't tell person. He does feed them false information however, he doesn't answer the question and gives different information than the question asked. Either that or his information is very vague and the information is a riddle itself. He is very protective of his younger siblings and cousin. 

Likes: Ramen, hot chocolate, french fries, cranberries 

Dislikes: Intestines, prunes, and cotton candy (he thinks it's too unhealthy) 

Ouma family eldest son 

Friends with Kaede's twin sister, and Rantaro  
############

Koi Ouma 

Appearance: genderbend/female Ouma, long hair that reaches down her midback, wears a matching colored skirt with whatever she wears. Only wears skirts when she isn't doing trick shots. Most of the time she wears matching colored exercise shorts that reach to above her knees. Always wears a pair of roller blades

Age: 15

Talent: Ultimate Skater 

Personality: her personality is similar to Ouma and a mix of Ibuki and Iruma. She is always showing off her skills and she is very teasing. She has a sense of kindness as well, and good with kids. She is protective of Kokichi and usually teases him a bit, even though their twins. She takes pride in the fact that she's the older twin who, as she says "Born exactly 2minutes and thirty seconds before Kokichi" and she constantly calls him 'little brother' or 'little bro'.

Likes: Strawberries, white chocolate, milkshakes, ramen, and sushi 

Dislikes: pork feet, chicken feet, jackfruit, and coffee 

Kokichi’s older twin 

Friends with Ibuki, Komaru, and friendly rivals with Iruma


	2. Headcanons #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six headcanons for the Ouma family :)
> 
> First one belongs to StarReads.

Headcanons. 

1: by StarReads: 

Kokichi liked to play dress up with Koi as kids and loved to play the princess. aka. Kokichi liked to dress as a girl when he was younger.   
__________

2: Kokichi initially thought Kuro was a girl upon first meeting him, mostly like due to his longer hair and feminine face. 

3: Kokichi likes Shuichi since he acts similar to Torikku from time to time. 

4: Kuro and Kokichi often gets mistaken for a twelve-year-old due to their height. 

5: Kuro, Kokichi, and Koi are all the same height save a centimeter or two. Torikku is the tallest by another few inches or so. 

6: Kokichi is the best chess player out of the four. Torikku being the second best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what headcanons you might have. Whether it be for Kokichi only, or for his other siblings as well. Have a good night everyone :)


	3. Headcanons #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks RWBYpro for the headcanon

1: by RWBYpro 

Kokichi and Koi liked to sing songs that has the vocaloids Kagamine Rin and Len.  
##################

2: Tsumugi likes to dress the four up in vocaloid costumes she thinks suit their personalities. Torikku is Kiyoteru, Kuro is Piko, Koi and Kokichi are the Kagamine twins. 

3: Torikku is really good at making chocolate. 

4: Koi is a really good singer, sometimes does backup singing for Ibuki.

5: Kokichi loves video games since he was a kid. Even challenges Nanami from time to time. 

6: during mother's day, the four always make a giant gift for their mother, and Kuro always makes a cake with Torikku for his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on headcanons you have for Kokichi by himself or with his family. Looking forward seeing what you come up with :) 
> 
> Have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, to those who are confused on what this is, it is a series of Headcanons for Koichi Ouma. I made these characters for other writers in the fandom to use in their stories. I hope you have some fun with these characters and I can't wait to see how they are written in the stories. 
> 
> Review, and leave a comment on Headcannons I can put in here. This work will be all about Headcannns that you, the community, and myself can think of for our favorite trickster, Panta lover. Leave a comment on what headcannon you can think of and I will put in a chapter, each chapter will contain two to four headcanons depending on how long they are.
> 
> See you next time :) 
> 
> P.S most of my headcanons will occur in the non-despair au, but think of some that can fit into the killing game as well. It'll be fun


End file.
